


Team 7 Biker Gang AU

by OftheValkyrie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker AU, Disaster Dads, Drawing, Fan Art, Inks, Motorcyle, Naruto AU, Team 7 - Freeform, Team as Family, naruto fan art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/OftheValkyrie
Summary: I saw a man riding a motorcycle with some hella fOREARM muscles on him and all I could think was biker!kakashi... and then the rest of the team followed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Facts:
> 
> -I originally forgot about poor Sai and the immediate response from my bestie upon seeing  
> the drawing was "how the fuck do you forget sai." lmao she was not amused so I fixed it.
> 
> -Also I drew this like three days ago at 3am and just realized today that I put kakashi's  
> eyepatch on the wrong eye (aaahhhh someone revoke my naruto fan badge I'm a disaster)  
> so let's just chalk that one up to AU........


	2. Crack doodle - Kakashi's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi two eyepatch Hatake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to RaRaYuu for their fun head canon comment explaining away me accidentally switching Kakashi's eyepatch

Slowly turns head and ...

vroom vroom bitches

Eyeballs are for loosers


	3. Just me and the dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Greenapril for your awesome comment!!! I've been chuckling all day


End file.
